


Broken Man on Gauda Prime (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>Tune: "Barretts Privateers" by Stan Rogers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Man on Gauda Prime (filk)

Oh, I first saw you on a prison ship,  
(How I wish I'd never met you now!)  
You said we'd take the ship if I did my part,  
But all your plans blew right apart.

CHORUS  
God damn you Blake!  
You made me yours, the most reluctant convert to your cause,  
You gave me trust - forgot my crime,  
Now I'm a broken man on Gauda Prime,  
Facing death for the final time.

You could have had the London if you'd let men die,  
(How I wish I'd never met you now!)  
Jenna said that you were an honest man,  
You couldn't let them die, not Vila, not Gan.

But you were lucky in the early days,  
(How I wish I'd never met you now!)  
Liberator came and you were free,  
To fight for truth and liberty.

Cygnus Alpha was a big mistake,  
(How I wish I'd never met you now!)  
I should have left you there and run away,  
But Jenna insisted that we stay.

Cally was caught on Centaro,  
(How I wish I'd never met you now!)  
You went back to set her free,  
I knew you would have done the same for me.

For you believed in what you saw,  
(How I wish I'd never met you now!)  
You had a vision of what could be,  
But for that vision, you needed me.

Betrayed before, I trusted none,  
(How I wish I'd never met you now!)  
But I wanted one man to be true,  
I needed to believe in you.

I always said, I could do without you,  
(How I wish I'd never met you now!)  
But at Terminal, I knew for a fact,  
I would have killed Tarrant, to get you back.

On Gauda Prime I felt betrayed,  
(How I wish I'd never met you now!)  
I shot you down and I heard you cry,  
And now I stand and wait to die.


End file.
